


Arya the Defiant

by dhazellouise



Series: Time-travelling Arya [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Faceless Arya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/dhazellouise
Summary: Arya Stark wargs into the past and she ends up living in the time of Prince Aemon the Dragonknight and King Daeron the Young Dragon. In this timeline, Arya must become the King's wife and draw King Daeron's attention to the true enemy Beyond-the-Wall, and not towards the Conquest of Dorne, where she knew Dareon the Young Dragon will meet his end.





	Arya the Defiant

* * *

 

 _It has become easy to kill someone now after three years of training in the House of Black and White_ , Arya thought as she watched the corpse sink into the water.

With stones weighing the body of the boy she had killed, the corpse sunk deeply into the river with a soft plop until it completely disappeared beneath.

Arya no longer feel any remorse for killing someone whose identity would become useful to her. She was a killer with a cause and today was no different. Killing the boy was necessary for Arya to acquire his identity.

For time was of the essence now and Arya regretted wasting most of her time by going through the free cities and killing people as a hired assassin for the past three years. She may have done it to gain some experience, but she was still needed here in this time for more than that.

Arya had been the daughter of Cregan Stark when she had run away from her home three years ago. She may not be Raya Stark anymore, the girl she had warg into this time, but she was still a Stark, Arya Stark, and she had a mission.

Certainly, Bran would be disappointed with her if Arya failed to turn the King's attention towards the true enemy Beyond-the-Wall, and not towards the Conquest of Dorne, if she didn't move soon.

Because of this, the Payne boy had to die for Arya to gain his identity and then follow through her original plans in preparing the Seven Kingdoms for the coming war against the Others. She wouldn't let Bran's sacrifice be for naught.

After making sure that the body stayed beneath the water, Arya don the face of the seventh son of House Payne and left for King's Landing soon after.

.

.

"Lord Commander, I have a boy here who has been asking to meet you for a moon turn now. He's the seventh son of some minor House from the Westerlands - from House Payne I believe, and he is here to discuss something with you." The white knight, who had brought Arya within the Red Keep and to the White Sword Tower, promptly stood aside to present her to the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard.

Prince Aemon the Dragonknight's gaze instantly fell on her. His deep violet eyes peered at her beneath sooty lashes, where Arya met his stare unflinchingly.

"What's your name lad?" He asked, smiling kindly at her.

"My name is Eylore Payne, milord. But you may call me Lorry." Arya introduced herself with a deep bow before standing straight once more.

"He's very persistent, this one." The other Kingsguard commented before either of them could say anything else. "He's been following me around when I'm off duty and he has told me that he's a great admirer of you Lord Commander."

"I – I am, my prince." Arya stuttered, acting embarrassed as she played this mummer's farce.. "I'm a great - great admirer of you, Ser – my prince. Ever since I heard about the tales of the Dragonknight in the Westerlands."

"Thank you, good lad." The Dragonknight replied, smiling gently at her.

"Begging your pardon, Lord Commander." The other knight interrupted. "But may I bid my leave? I am to relieve Ser Lot from guard duty about now."

"I see." Prince Aemon replied. "Then, you may go."

The auburn haired man nodded his head before walking towards the door. Arya watched as Ser Tristan left the Lord Commander's solar.

Arya then turned her attention back to the Lord Commander, who was watching her closely while he sat behind his desk.

"So…what is it do you want to discuss with me?" Prince Aemon the Dragonknight asked and Arya knew that she would have to present her proposition carefully to him and prevent the knight from rejecting her outright.

Hence, she would begin by telling him a brief heart-wrenching tale of her life in the Westerlands and her dream of becoming a knight someday.

Arya hoped that this would convince the man to take her as his squire because she knew Prince Aemon the Dragonknight had needed one.

She silently sent a prayer to the Old Gods while she began to tell Prince Aemon the Dragonknight a lie.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Someone hacked into my account and deleted most of my stories in AO3. Thankfully, I saved the stories in my external hard drive so I am able to repost the stories again here.


End file.
